Shadow Vortex
Shadow Vortex is a form of magic known only by the Varn Village residents, and taught by the elders of the village. It is somewhat similar to Re-Quip in the sense the user has a pocket dimension to store various items in, and uses Shadow Magic as its main source. Despite it's similarity to Re-Quip, Shadow Vortex is a Caster-Type. The only known user is Arcaia Runo, the guild master of Basilisk Fang. Though not a genuine Lost Magic, due to it still being taught, many can consider it similar to one. The power and rarity it has is extremely similar to lost magic, and can overpower some. Though it has been a debatable topic for many years, it is an unspoken fact that the power of Shadow Vortex depends on the abilities, strength and magic energy of the wielder. Because of the intensity and large amount of magic required, no wizard has been able to possess a third magic when wielding Shadow Vortex and Shadow Magic. Overview Shadow Vortex works by creating a pocket dimension made out of magic energy and creating attacks inside the dimension by wielding Shadow Magic, and then storing the attacks for later use. The vortex is primarily not visible, and only appears when an attack concocted inside the vortex is released. The vortex will only work with shadow-related Magic (Shadow-Make, Shadow Slaying magics, Shadow magic, etc) and will subsequently push out any other elements that try to enter the vortex. The vortex's atmosphere can increase the power of attacks, which can overwhelm weak users and kill then if they cannot deal with the power they are forced to use. If an attack is formed in the portal that the user cannot support, for example-they are too weak to control a magic attack of that power, the wielder will soon have their heart exploded, and their corpse will be swallowed by shadows and turned into the shadows that make up the boundaries of the vortex. Another way to collect more shadows for spell creation is absorbing the shadows around the user. However, these shadows are not concentrated and are unrefined. This will result in an uneven, unstable attack formed from regular shadows and concentrated magical shadows. Magic attacks containing these unrefined shadows tend to be weaker and less effective in battle. When Second Origin is unlocked, the boundaries of the vortex are expanded and attacks formed in that area are significantly enhanced. The user will also be able to tolerate more attacks. The key to being able to master Shadow Vortex is a strong mindset and willpower. Those who are cocky, arrogant and have no willpower will easily be consumed by the power and killed, making the learning of Shadow Vortex extremely hard. Many say it is the hardest of all the Guardian Village spells, due to the risk and intensity users experience. Many have speculate over the origins of Shadow Vortex, but it has been confirmed Lana Runo, nicknamed God Of the Underworld, had used the atmosphere of the underground Shadow Palace to create a pocket dimension. Lana was killed from her arrogance, boasting about her powerful creation and eventually being swallowed by it. Spells Basic Spells Shadow Vortex Ball - The user pools together magic-infused shadows in their vortex to form a concerntrated ball of shadows. Because this is a relatively simple and easy spell, many mages who use this attack form many balls and attack in waves. The ball is a black, spherical shape with a purple orb in the middle, where the 'core energy' comes from. The balls are similar to missiles in the sense that they chase after the user's targets, and will explode when they come into contact with someone or something. However, the explosions are small and not deadly, but may cause sustainable damage on a weaker opponent. This is often the first spell users learn. Shadow Vortex Whip - The user creates long, tentacle-like whips inside the vortex. When the vortex opens, the whips come out and aim for the adversary targeted, and grab them. The whips resemble a blackish-purple vine, and despite seeming like a solid object it is truly a gaseous substance kept in place via magic. The whips can extend in length, or shrink. Due to the adaptable length of the whips, users can also use them for non-attacking purposes. Shadow Vortex Ring - The user forms multiple waves of black, circular rings and shoots them in a beam-like attack. The rings have a purple hue to them, and usually are fired in multiple waves. However, they can be fired in solidarity, but the power is noticeably decreased. When fired together, the shape of the rigs will begin tori story slightly, turning oval-shaped and wobbly. Shadow Vortex Prison - Creating a room with shadowy bars and a prison-like appearance, the vortex is opened under the opponent and the prion arises. Once the prison has trapped the opponent, the vortex disappears. Though it is possible to slice open the prison or attack it, a large amount of force will trigger an explosion from the broken prison. Intermediate Spells Mighty Fist - Creating a large Shadow Vortex Wings Advanced Spells Alternate Fury - The opponent, and caster, are both sucked into the vortex, where the caster can easily command and manipulate any shadows in the atmosphere. Because the vortex pushes out any elements apart from shadows, opponents who attempt to use magic that does not relate to shadows will have their attacks forced out. In essence, the opponent is left defenseless and is at the mercy of the caster, who can toy and torture to their hearts content. However, the only way to attack the caster is via shadows and physical combat, but if the caster is rendered knocked out or useless, the Alternate Fur will not revert as it requires the caster's magic to open the vortex. Final Desination - The ultimate attack, one which soon kills the user after usage. Releasing every ounce of magic over the user has, the vortex soon is unable to hold the spell created. Instead of the usual dark purple/black magic that comes out of the vortex, the magic instead takes a White, gold and red hue. The user then releases all the magic out of the vortex, the white energy spearing across the ground in a 100km radius. After a moment of silence, the magic then forms a large sphere and explodes. The user is in the center of the attack, and gets swallowed by the attack. Alternate Forms Queen Of Darkness - One of the hardest spells, Queen Of Darkness is an attack only the most experienced and powerful Vortex Mages can use perfectly. The user, by chanting "Holy body, become one with shadows. Consume thy abomination, Queen Of Darkness!" switches to a form that is a silhouette of the original body, a body made of shadows. The hair extends to a flowy, wavy length that flows freely. The eyes are the only part non-shadowed, and are narrow white ones with small red pupils. * Queen's Ruin - A QOD-exclusive attack, the user Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic